


Borracho

by SashaKY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaKY/pseuds/SashaKY
Summary: Yaku morisuke y kuroo Tetsuro llevan viviendo juntos por dos años, por culpa de una pequeña invitación a cenar, con licor de pormedio, de Bokuto y akaashi pequeños problemas son creados en su rutina gracias a una extraña confesión por parte de Tetsuro





	1. prologo

Tenían dieciocho años al momento de graduarse, siendo buenos amigos se mantuvieron en contacto. Viéndose cada que pudieran, todos habían logrado ingresar a sus universidades deseadas entre su primer y tercer intento. 

Kuroo logró ingresar a la universidad de tokio mientras que yaku junto a kai logró entrar a rikkyo, en ikebukuro.

Cerca de veintisiete minutos de viajes entre ellos era lo que los separaba en un principio para pequeñas juntas rápidas donde almorzaban juntos y se ponían al día, algunas veces kai lograba también ir haciendo que el pequeño grupo charlará sobre sus últimos los logros académicos y personales.

 

Kuro logro descifrar algo en su primer año de universidad, estaba enamorado de yaku, mas no pensaba dejar que esto afectara su relación, por lo que se mantuvo callado frente a este, ni siquiera Bokuto sabia algo sobre esto, kai tenía sus dudas 

 

A los diecinueve años exactos yaku comenzó a trabajar en un café a diez minutos de su universidad y a siete minutos de la residencia estudiantil de kuroo, haciendo más frecuentes sus encuentros ya con Kenma de por medio, quien iba junto a Tetsuro sin quejas solo por la tarta de manzana del café. 

Tampoco faltaba el ver a Bokuto entrar por la puerta del café junto con el gato negro a su lado, ambos siendo compañeros de cuarto en la residencia estudiantil y mejores amigos (o mas bien hermanos de otra madre) desde preparatoria eran inseparables incluso en las salidas al café, aunque… El búho, mayormente, estaba allí para preguntar por akaashi, ya que este mismo había ingresado a la misma universidad que yaku solo que metido en la rama de comunicaciones y publicidad

 

Faltando no mucho para el cumpleaños numero veinte de kuroo, habiendo pasado casi un año viéndose diario por el café, yaku invito a kuro a su trabajo en son de darle todos sus gustos sin que tuviera que pagar nada como regalo. 

Realmente el mayor de edad entre ambos solo planeaba una pequeña y sencilla fiesta con los amigos de kuro gracias a la ayuda de la dependienta, lo que el pequeño infierno andante no se esperaba era que kuro justo antes de entrar con él al café le detuviera 

 

«—Sabes, yakkun, he estado pensando hace un tiempo… ¿Que te parecería vivir conmigo? »

 

yaku en ese momento no había respondido, prometiendo “pensarlo” y contestarle mas a la tarde 

Le hizo entrar y vio su felicidad en cuanto vio a todos sus amigos y conocidos, incluyendo a Daichi por su reciente integramiento en el grupito de kuroo. 

La fiesta paso amena y después de aquello kuro recibió unos cuantos regalos 

 

« —Yakkun~ gracias por la fiesta, fue un fabuloso regalo — le dijo en medio de todo con una sonrisa, pero yaku negó 

 

—En realidad esto es un regalo de todos, mi regalo es otra cosa — le dijo y se alejó para ir rápidamente al vestuario del lugar y volver segundos más tarde con una muy pequeña caja — Toma 

 

Kuro había tomado el regalo, esperando que fuera alguna especie de cadena u algo así, alzo una ceja anonadado al ver una llave — ¿Yakkun…? — antes de preguntar fue cortado 

 

—Me preguntaste si quería vivir contigo ¿No? Estuve ahorrando, ya pague los primeros meses, no esta lejos, sólo a unos dos minutos de aquí y… bueno, espero no sea molestia kuroo — Comenzó el chico, siendo observado por el más alto para luego ser abrazado por el cumpleañero 

 

—Estoy feliz, eres uno de mis mejores amigos y me encantaría vivir contigo »

 

Aun habiendo pequeños contratiempos en la mudanza ambos empezaron a vivir juntos dos semanas más tarde.

Kuro descubrió que vivían a exactamente tres y media cuadras del departamento de daichi mientras acompañaba a yaku a una pequeña visita a el antiguo armador de karasuno quien vivía en el mismo departamento de Daichi como su pareja.

Si bien no le extraño que yaku se llevará bien con el peligris estaba sorprendido de que un día de la nada encontrar cinco personas en la sala de su departamento, reconoció a la mayoría. sugawara, obviamente, estaba allí, a su lado iwaizumi tomaba un té que akaashi frente a el había servido, moniwa de datekou estaba hablando con yaku y a quien reconoció como semi del shiratorizawa se encontraba charlando como si nada con sugawara. 

 

« — ¿Que… Diablos esta pasando aqui mori? — preguntó en un momento aun con la llave del departamento en una mano y una bolsa con víveres en la otra. 

 

Daichi salió de la cocina y le miro con compasión 

 

— El club de viejas chismosas, mas conocida como el club de las madres de equipo — le dijo mientras recibía miradas de odio de los chicos en la sala 

 

— A todos nos decían ser las madres de nuestros equipos — agrego yaku secundado con desgano por los demás — y para quejarnos de todos y cada uno de los de nuestros equipos nos empezamos a juntar desde segundo año, primero en caso de akaashi 

 

Kuro le miro falsamente ofendido —De mi no habrás hablado mal, ¿verdad? 

 

El grupito se miró entre si, akaashi tomó la palabra 

 

—Eres el segundo del que peor habla, kuro-san. El primero es haiba-san 

 

— Me siento tan traicionado por ti morisuke 

 

Hablo en tono falsamente ofendido que fue respondido con un tono aún más falso de autosuficiencia 

 

— así entenderás lo traicionado que me siento cuando te vas por las noches, Tetsuro » 

 

Claro, todo era bromas, y una vida hogareña cómoda para ambos dividiendo las tareas del hogar Semanalmente. 

Ambos estudiando y trabajando, tenían horarios desiguales a veces, pero después de un año de convivencia fue suficiente para acomodar todo. 

 

A los veintiún años fueron a la graduación de sus kohais más pequeños, como habían hecho en segundo con Kenma, taketora y shohei. 

 

Muchas veces seguían siendo tachados como los padres del equipo, ya que aparecían en sus días libres y eventos para darles apoyo, y ahora en la graduación. 

Los de primer año del ahora renovado equipo del nekoma les habían tachado como sus abuelos, yaku le tomó aprecio al nuevo equipo, tanto de primero como de segundo y tercero, hasta el punto de también ir a los eventos de estos Cuando sus verdaderos kohais se graduaron 

 

« — Es yaku-obasan — grito un de segundo año mientras entraba junto a kuro a la graduación de Lev, yuki y sou. — y viene con kuroo. 

 

Kuro era apreciado por el equipo nuevo, pero estos habían tomado de yaku la costumbre de molestarle seguido para verlo ofenderse muy falsamente, yaku siempre reía por esto, incluso burlándose en casa. Jamas le tomaron importancia de que fueran llamados  _ los abuelos _ del nuevo nekoma, ni ser llamados  _ los padres _ por los del antiguo. siempre pensando que eran tomado por separado y molestando a yaku por ser más maternal que paternal.» 

 

En esa graduación se encontraron con algunos del nohebi, suguru y yaku se hablaban mas seguido desde que empezaron a rememorar sus días en secundaria, a la cual habían ido juntos*. 

Kuguri era el importante allí realmente, este se graduó días antes y había asistido para recibir a su aún pequeño novio yuki. 

 

Kuro recordaba cuando le dio un ataque de paternidad y amenazó al chico con cortarle la  _ serpiente  _ si le hacia algo al pequeño libero. Eran buenos tiempos. 

 

Después de aquella graduación yuki y kuguri se mudaron juntos cerca de la universidad de tokio, a seis cuadras de su departamento. 

Lev empezó a estudiar en una universidad un tanto mas lejana, pero le seguían viendo seguido pues había tomado trabajo en un neko café a quince cuadras del departamento

Inuoka siendo buen amigo de yuki se mantuvo en contacto con este y con yaku incluso después de aceptar una beca escolar y deportiva fuera del país 

 

A los veintidós años, en el presente, aun se juntaban todos, las reuniones del grupo de madres de los martes se agrandó para tomar a yahaba y Kenma. 

Yuki a veces se lograba colar en el grupo.

 

El y su grupo de capitanes también empezaron a reunirse los martes, gracias al cielo el nuevo departamento de Bokuto era gigantesco, aunque digamos que algo sucio ya que akaashi ultimamente no le podía caer para obligarlo a limpiar. 

Utilizaban el dia como matadero de tiempo sin sus otros amigos, viendo películas de romance barato o aliens mal hechos y hacían estupideces

 

Llevaban una vida tranquila, hogareña y con un gran grupo de gente a su alrededor con la cual contar. 

No podían pedir más, eran felices con todo y rutina. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tengo un pequeño headcanon sobre yaku y suguru yendo a la misma secundaria y tomándose un cierto odio en preparatoria pera luego volver a una especie de amistad al llegar a la universidad por culpa de la relación de dos de sus pequeños kōhais


	2. Capitulo Primero

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, ese día le tocaba a yaku hacer el desayuno, por ser domingo ambos tenían el día completamente libre y habían planeado nada más y nada menos que pasarse flojeando en el sofá toda la mañana y tarde, pero no podían con el estómago vacío y por eso kuro mando a yaku de compras al konbini más cercano no solo por los ingredientes para el desayuno si no que también por alguna comida basura para llenarles por la tarde. 

— Voy a salir — aviso yaku mientras kuroo, recostado en el sillón le despidió con un movimiento de su mano libre, pues con la otra sostenía su celular — Al menos puedes decir, no se, un “Que te vaya bien” ¿no? 

La pregunta por sería que fuera era burlona y el lo sabia, yaku tenia ese brillo en sus ojos que apreciaba incluso desde su lugar en el sillón, ese brillo burlesco que tenía desde siempre y que sólo decía “te estoy tomando el pelo, no me tomes tan en serio” y él nunca se negaba a seguirle el juego a morisuke.   
Se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta para apoyarse en el marco, se agacho y beso su mejilla 

— Cuidate, cariño.

— En unas dos horas a lo mucho vuelvo, no quemes nada y asegurate de no matar al pez — le contestó con una sonrisa para luego salir del lugar dejando solo al azabache quien volvió a su lugar para seguir mensajeando con el grupo de ex capitanes con los que se llevaba de una u otra forma.   
Bokuto, su bro, su hermano del alma, el “hey hey hey!” de sus “Oya oya oya”, había dejado en visto todos sus mensajes en el grupo y en privado, tal vez concentrándose en alguna polilla, pelota de voley o akaashi que le haya pasado por enfrente.

Alzándose de hombros se dirigió a la cocina para revisar todo por octogésima vez en la hora, ignorando que había enviado a su compañero de piso a una búsqueda interminable en una selva repleta de animales salvajes a la que llamaba el konbini a dos cuadras de casa donde habitaban animales tales como viejas chismosas que te seducen durante media hora para que escuches el chisme del día sobre sus nietos y detienen la fila sacando incontables monedas para pagar o como los animales que mas puede detestar uno a la hora de hacer las compras: Los conocidos, esos seres diabólicos que te atrapan en una incómoda charla durante horas que alarga tu estancia hasta el punto de sentir que morirás antes de efectuar tus malditas compras que de no ser por ellos ya estarías engullendo en casa de lo más jodidamente cómodo… Si, kuroo no apreciaba salir mucho a hacer las compras que se diga. 

**_ |•| _ **

Con lista en mano, llave en el bolsillo trasero y teléfono en el bolsillo delantero se encaminó al konbini más cercano a su apartamento, a sabiendas de que debía tardar lo menos posible si quería comer durante la mañana sin su compañero de piso de mal humor, eso pasaba seguido cuando debían reponer vienes ya que kuroo se ponía algo gruñón cuando durante las últimas doce horas no había probado algún bocadillo. 

Entro a paso calmo de todas formas en el lugar y empezó a buscar lo necesario para hacer un desayuno decente, de paso compraría algunas cosas para la semana y los bocadillos que tanto quería el chico que reía como hiena cada que Bokuto le enviaba alguna idiotez o vídeo divertido.  
Sabia la cercanía de aquellos dos y su extraño sentido del humor, pero aun se sobresaltaba cuando a las dos de la mañana al ir por agua un sábado escuchaba la extraña risa de kuroo de la nada.   
Recordaba que en en primer mes del primer año de convivencia las pesadillas de una hiena que le estaba atacando eran recurrentes, hablo de aquello con kuro el mes siguiente a aquel y este acepto, después de un par de burlas y de ganarse unas merecidas patadas, insonorizar su cuarto para que no se escucharan tan seguidas sus risas explosivas e intensas.

Pero se estaba desviando del tema, comida, siempre divagaba mentalmente cuando seguía medio dormido y hacia algo tedioso y aburrido como las compras en un konbini casi vacío a las 8 am en un domingo.  
Definitivamente, desayunaria y se pondría a hacer del vago junto a kuroo en el sofá apenas pudiera. Si caía dormido no seria su culpa, era culpa del jodido despertador de mierda por sonar tan temprano cuando supuestamente podría dormir hasta las 10 am como mínimo, jodido kuroo sus rutinas mañaneras en fines de semana, el deseaba dormir no estar de compras para hacerle el desayuno un gruñón mañanero como su mejor amigo… Y ahí estaba otra vez, divagando mientras escogía salmón para hacer algo que le gustara a kuroo y no le mandara a tomar por saco en su mal humor de _tengo hambre, yaku alimentame._

Suspiro al poner el salmón entre sus compras y se sobresalto al sentir una mano en su hombro, casi le mete una patada al sujeto que le sobresaltó al estar tan ido de no ser porque noto quien era 

— Zeus santísimo, akaashi, no me asustes así — soltó poniendo una mano en su pecho y bajando el tanto que su pierna había subido para meter la patada en las costillas que tenia planeada al supuesto desconocido

— Perdoneme yaku-san, no pense que estuviera tan ensimismado en que queso crema comprar siendo que sólo hay uno en la despensa — Comentó el pelinegro tapando su rostro soltando una pequeña risa demasiado baja para cualquier sentido humano a menos que fueras Bokuto. Yaku rasco su nuca avergonzado desviando la mirada, no había notado siquiera donde estaba parado realmente. 

Akaashi volvió a soltar aquella risita mientras Bokuto aparecía de entre el pasillo con juguetes cargando un peluche de búho, tenía una sonrisa radiante mientras se acercaba donde akaashi corriendo y deformando su apellido en un grito.   
Yaku paso por alto la escena tan cotidiana al verles juntos, y dirigió su vista a akaashi 

— ¿Que los trae por aquí? Se que tienen un konbini más cerca del departamento de bokuto

—Oh… ¿Aun no le has dicho _agaaagshi_? — canturreo el deformado apellido de su menor mientras aun sostenía el peluche entre brazos 

—Llegó gritando antes de que pudiera decir algo, bokuto-san — soltó un pequeño suspiro y se dirigió al más pequeño en altura entre los tres para volver a hablar y contestar la pregunta — Vera, yaku-san, vinimos aquí pues queríamos hablar con usted y Kuroo-san para invitarles a cenar hoy con nosotros, le vi entrar y lo seguimos... Queremos hablarles de un par de asuntos, nosotros pagaremos todo con tal de que no se preocupen por los gastos y… 

Yaku le cortó con una risa y le paro con un ademán; —  Para ya con las formalidades, estas nervioso por lo que veo, aceptamos y pagaremos por nuestra cuenta. Sabes que soy un tanto glotón y ya tienes a Bokuto como para hacerte cargo de mi estomago. 

Akaashi suspiro aliviado, el tema principal estaba cerrado y solo quedaba ponerse un tanto al día con su compañero y amigo de club de quejas hacia sus amigos, como él había apodado al club, el cual realmente ya tenía tantos apodos que nadie sabía como llamarlo oficialmente.  
Pasaron horas entre compras y charlas, akaashi aprovechó para comprar comida mientras Bokuto seguia emocionado en la sección de juguetes con todos los peluches de animales que allí habían.  
Yaku disfrutaba un tanto hablar con uno de sus tantos amigos mientras hacia la tediosa tarea de las compras.   
Bokuto compro un peluche de búho y otro de lechuza, akaashi unos víveres y él lo necesario para la semana. Al despedirse se dio cuenta de una pequeña cosa… Eran las 11:30 am, kuroo seguro había pasado de gatito gruñón a puma hambriento y el las pagaría por tardar. 

_** |•| ** _

—¿Dos horas, yaku morisuke? — preguntó un malhumorado chico de ojos dorado al verle entrar tratando de ser sigiloso, lo fue, pero kuroo estaba hambriento y se volvía demasiado perceptivo 

Yaku se achicó en su lugar y rascó su mejilla con una sonrisa inocente tratando de ganarse algo de piedad por parte de su amigo 

—Quita esa cara y explicate — le gruñeron en respuesta haciéndole bufar y contestar 

—Me encontré con akaashi y Bokuto, nos invitaron a cenar y… Me quede hablando con akaashi mientras comprabamos… — Comenzó a explicar mientras desviaba la mirada

El más alto suspiró, _malditos conocidos_

— Asi que fuiste atacado por esos animales diabólicos — susurro seguido de un gruñido esta vez proveniente de su estomago, yaku río levemente al ver como la seriedad acababa

—Ire a hacer el desayuno… Almuerzo... Lo que sea, y nos pondremos a ver alguna película, mas tarde alistate no quiero ir a cenar con akaashi y Bokuto contigo si vistes una camiseta que estoy seguro le robaste a algún anciano y en boxers… Zeus, enserio, ponte algo —Soltó una risa mientras entraba a la cocina y dejaba todo en la mesa, kuro inconscientemente se acercó y empezó a acomodar todo en sus respectivos lugares, era algo obsesivo con aquello de vez en vez y le era imposible ver una bolsa con víveres sin tener la necesidad de acomodarles donde iban 

— Aceptaste salir a cenar, si no me equivoco —Murmuró dejando una lata con atun en uno de los estantes junto a los que morisuke pasaba — ¿Alguna razón en particular por la que nos hayan invitado?

— umm… akaashi dijo que tenían algo que comentarnos, estaba nervioso y Bokuto muy ido con unos peluches. — comentó quitándole de las manos el salmón a kuroo antes de que este lo guardara, sus ojos se iluminaron. — ¿Feliz de que sea salmón? 

Kuroo asintió mas que feliz viéndole preparar el desayuno/Almuerzo después de terminar por acomodar todo 

Dando las 12 pm ambos estaban almorzando con efusión, era lo malo de vivir por quincenas, había días en los que por ahorrar para algún nuevo libro necesario para sus estudios no podían darse el lujo de comer demasiado bien que se diga. 

—Voy a buscar un segundo trabajo a medio tiempo, realmente necesitamos algo mas de dinero —Comentó kuroo en un suspiro, mientras engullía como un animal el salmón, yaku río un tanto y limpio su mejilla con una servilleta 

—Eres un bestia para comer — comentó y sonrió — No es necesario, mi jefa me adora, podría pedirle agregarme unas horas más a la semana por necesidad de dinero ¿sabes? Tienes bastante con tu carrera de momento, no te preocupes tanto 

Kuroo chasqueo la lengua levemente

—Tu también tienes bastante con tu carrera, no deberías de agregar más presión a tu cuerpo, sabes que la selección aun con tu _año sabatico_ te tiene en la mira — comento en tono un tanto bajo sin dejar de comer, yaku solía sobre esforzarse incluso aunque tuviera otras opciones, era demasiado orgulloso y testarudo.

—Ya tienen a Yuu, no me necesitan, no aceptaría si es para quitarle el puesto o para quedarme en la banca, ademas… Ya he dejado el voley — contesto levantándose con sus platos, no le gustaba hablar de voley desde que lo había dejado hacía dos años atrás para comenzar a dedicarse a sus estudios y trabajo a medio tiempo, pero kuroo se empeñaba en seguir con el tema — iré a ver que película veremos, no tardes en terminar

Tetsuro no tardo demasiado en acabar y seguirle para ver una película, sabia del potencial de yaku en el voley y creía que este estaba desperdiciandolo al dejarlo así porque si.  
El seguía jugando voley en un equipo no muy conocido con tal de no tener que moverse demasiado mientras acabara su carrera.   
Yaku acabaría ese año, el en dos mas, yaku tenia mas oportunidades en el mundo deportivo que el en ese momento y seguía sin aprovecharlo.


	3. Capitulo Segundo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde demasiado en el capitulo, pero por fin lo acabe, disfruten

A las siete de la tarde  yaku se había levantado de entre todas las cobijas y mantas del sofá empujando a kuroo con levedad de su lado, ya que este se le encimaba siempre que veía alguna serie, para que ambos fueran de una vez por todas a vestirse y arreglarse para salir con sus dos amigos.

— ¿Realmente tenemos que ir? — le pregunto kuroo aferrándose a las mantas viendo en la televisión como netflix preguntaba si querían o no ver el siguiente episodio de una serie que les había encantado a ambos, una que les tenia prendados desde la primera temporada por completo; Recuerda que la empezaron a ver un dia que yaku apareció enojado por unos de sus compañeros que no paraban de molestarle con la altura, se había desquitado con kuroo entre gritos y un tanto de llanto provocado por la rabia, y de allí empezaron a verla todos los días ya que era una serie verdaderamente larga.   
El oji miel salió de sus ensoñaciones, o recuerdos mas bien, en cuanto yaku le lanzo un cojín

— Claro que si, anda, levanta el puto culo de pollo que tienes del sofá y ve a ponerte algo decente — Le dijo en tono de reproche burlón. Quedaba rato aun para la hora que acordó con akaashi por mensajes, pero kuro tenía tendencia a tardar una hora en el baño tratando de arreglar en vano su cabello para luego darse por vencido

— No tengo culo de pollo — dijo levantándose del sofá, caminando a paso lento al pasillo que conectaba la sala y cocina con el baño principal y sus cuartos. Continuo justo antes de entrar en su cuarto — No es mi culpa que tu tengas mas culo que altura, yaku

Claro, cerró la puerta al terminar de decir aquello ya que yaku le lanzo una de las tantas lámpara de la sala a la puerta de su cuarto, maldito sea ese chico y sus burlas de cada medio siglo hacia su altura. Mucho tenia ya el castaño con Lev que se aparecía por su trabajo pidiendo algo de café y le insinuaba día a día cosas como “¡ _no has crecido nada de nada desde preparatoria, yaku-san!”_  o “ _Hoy esta mas pequeño que ayer_ ” que hacían que le sacara de quicio y que si no fuera un cliente ya lo habría echado a veinte patadas por segundo a la calle

Entre toda divagacion empezó a limpiar lo único roto de la lámpara del suelo, el foco, para luego ir directamente al baño a darse una merecida ducha.   
Kuro por su parte estaba rebuscando en su ropa un cambio decente para el restaurante al que su bro y akaashi le habían citado para hablar.

Luego de quince minutos yaku salio, fue a su cuarto y eligió ahí mismo su cambio. No contaba con no encontrar un par de sus prendas.

El chico con complejo de altura tuvo que salir solo en toalla al pasillo a tocar la puerta del cuarto de junto, kuro se acerco a abrir con el teléfono en mano en una videollamada con su bro quien le decía lo _Super duper hiper mega_ emocionado que se encontraba por contarle ese algo hoy. Pero se callo al ver a yaku mirar a kuroo con reproche

— Buenos días, bokuto. — saludo con una sonrisa pero con una vena hinchada en la frente  para luego mirar a kuroo — Quiero mi ropa interior, se que la robaste. ¿No querrás que te haga un peinado similar al de tanaka, taketora o kai, verdad?

Kuroo se estremeció y asintió con un “ _bro, no quiero quedar calvo, te veo mas tarde”_ para luego correr a su cajonera sacando una pila de boxers bien doblados para dárselos a yaku, el azabache tenia las mejillas rojas al entregarle todo, seguramente avergonzado por haber sido descubierto sino ¿Que otra cosa seria? Había visto al de orbes castañas desnudo miles de veces cuando estaban en preparatoria, durante campamentos y entrenamientos, y se metían a las duchas ellos dos junto a kai, quien paraba miles de sus peleas incluso allí

— La próxima vez que te de el ataque de organización con mi puta ropa interior al menos avisame joder — dijo en cuanto obtuvo lo que vino a buscar para luego meterse a su cuarto, dejando a kuroo muriendo internamente en su cuarto

No mucho más tarde fue turno del azabache de meterse a duchar, y como tenía previsto yaku, tardo una hora después de los quince minutos de baño solo para tratar de arreglar su pelo… Saliendo luego con el mismo peinado de siempre ganándose que yaku suspirase hastiado y rodase los ojos dejándolos en blanco cuando kuroo soltó un “Un día de estos mi pelo tomara vida propia y tratara de matarme por todo lo que le hago tratando de cambiarlo”

— Acabaste ya de vestirte, ¿no? — pregunto al ver a kuroo bien vestido salir de su cuarto con casi tres botes enteros de gomina para el pelo tratando de mantener su cabello un tanto mas manejable, Tetsuro asintió y el festejo internamente por aquello — ¿Entonces nos vamos, cariño?

No eran ellos si no jugaban con esos motes entre si, habían veces que algunos compañeros de clases de ambos les confundian como pareja cuando uno iba a buscar al otro y se llamaban “cariño” “mi cielo” “amor mío” o cosas por el estilo.

— Claro que sí, cielito mío — contesto el azabache tomando la mano que yaku extendía en juego mientras besaba el dorso, agachándose exageradamente para molestarlo, lo logró, y ganó una patada en toda la costilla — Auh… ¿Enserio nunca has planeado ejercer como guardaespaldas? Le romperías la cara a cualquier estupido que se atreviera a mirar a quien te contratará, y ganarías mucho

Era una charla banal mientras salían fuera, caminando a paso calmo al restaurante, el cual quedaba algo cerca de su departamento.

— ¿No se necesita licencia para esas cosas?  — pregunto riendo con levedad caminando a su lado con las manos en sus bolsillos

Kuroo se alzó de hombros riendo de igual forma — Podría ser, pero creo que a suga le iría mejor, tiene una pinta de angelito pero golpea más fuerte que la mierda incluso en juego

Kuroo Sobo su costado, lo sabía de primera mano, después de un juego entre sus grupos y de que suga como capitán en ese momento ganara se acercó donde él para darle un golpe _amistoso_ en el costado y decirle que jugo bien

— Tengo pesadillas con cómo serían sus golpes si realmente quisiera dañar a alguien.

Aquel comentario saco una fuerte carcajada de yaku al momento de llegar donde Akaashi y Bokuto les esperaban, fuera del restaurante, akaashi le saludo con calma alzando una ceja mientras Bokuto se lanzaba sobre kuroo gritando como si no se hubieran visto hacía semanas

— ¿Que era tan divertido? — Preguntó el chico de lindas pestañas al pequeño gruñón quien le regalo una sonrisa

— Estábamos hablando de mami cuervo y su apariencia engañosa — contestó ganándose la mirada de curiosidad de los dos mas altos

— Ya — akaashi tapó su boca soltando una risita — Suga-san es muy engañoso

— ¿Agagshi, de que hablan? — Preguntó de manera infantil Bokuto lanzándose sobre su ex setter ganándose una negación del inexpresivo

— Entremos ya — Dijo simplemente entrando siendo seguido por los otros dos

Akaashi y bokuto caminaron por delante mientras que el pequeño castaño y el gran azabache quedaban atrás, kuroo paso su brazo por los hombros de yaku con una sonrisa gatuna

— ¿Mami cuervo? — pregunto riendo levemente — ¿Tu que eres?

Yaku se sonrojo y le dio un golpe en el estomago desviando la mirada — Lo solté sin querer, así nos llamamos entre nosotros cuando estamos en el grupo para molestarnos… Soy mamá gato — contestó a la última pregunta desviando la mirada aún más, sus mejillas estaban realmente rojas

Kuro aguanto para no soltar una carcajada y al llegar a la mesa miro al castaño divertido, este por su parte le miraba  con odio y un sonrojo gigante.

— ¿Que quieren comer? — pregunto akaashi viendo un tanto divertido el intercambio de miradas de los dos mayores mientras cierto semi teñido lo miraba embelesado y con una amplia sonrisa al verle mas expresivo

— Carne/Pescado — Contestaron el castaño y azabache al mismo tiempo para luego lanzarse miradas de odio

— Yakkun, bro, no empiecen con sus peleas… ¡Yo quiero carne! — Grito Bokuto siendo mandado a callar por el chico a su lado mientras yaku lo miraba triunfal y kuroo lo miraba traicionado

— Yo… Bo… No puedo creerlo, ¡esto es traición! — dijo en tono dramático mirando desaprobatoriamente al albi-teñido mientras yaku seguía sonriendo triunfal y akaashi negaba con la cabeza por la escena, y eso que el era el menor del lugar

Después de aquello llego el mesero a pedir sus órdenes, a pesar de kuroo terminaron pidiendo carne.

Bokuto empezó a pedir unas cuantas cosas mas para al final pedir también licor, cervezas más bien, a fin de cuenta los cuatro allí eran mayores de 21 y no habría daño colateral ni podían negárselas. Aunque yaku tenia una mueca de fastidio por solo escuchar el pedido.

Yaku bebía, pocas veces en cantidades demasiado pequeñas y solo en fechas importantes. Kuroo, por su parte, solía salir a beber con su bro los fines de semana que ambos tenían libres, cosa que molestaba a yaku; Él solía encerrarse en su cuarto cuando sabía que kuro saldría a tomar, no soportaba verlo a él ni a nadie borracho, le incomodaba y daba asco.

Llego el pedido, y con ello las cervezas que fueron dirigidas a cada uno, yaku miró la suya con recelo mientras akaashi negaba diciendo que tenia poca resistencia.   
Kuro y Bokuto acabaron por beberse casi cuatro botellas entre ambos cuando ya andaban gritando, saltando y haciendo idioteces aquí y allá en el restaurante.

En ningún momento se llegó a tocar el tema por el que akaashi los citó al lugar. Akaashi parecía un tanto molesto por ello pero no dijo nada

— Bro, mira, mira, aquí hay unos escudos y espadas! — grito Bokuto sacando de la barra del lugar un par de bandejas y tenedores largos dándole uno de cada uno al azabache

— Brooooh, esto es estupendo — contestó, ambos con un notorio tono de estar un tanto idos por el alcohol.

Una pelea en medio del restaurante se efectuó, ambos peleando y chocando aquellos amplios tenedores mientras se protegían con las bandejas, hicieron caer a un señor, el cual terminó sobre un mesero ambos terminaron cubiertos de la comida que el último transportaba, espaguetis con albóndigas y salsa.

Tetsuro y Kōtaro empezaron a carcajearse mientras algunos de los clientes les seguían las carcajadas y otros comenzaban a quejarse.  
El encargado se acercó donde el castaño y azabache en la mesa, quienes trataban de aparentar no conocer a los dos alborotadores…  mas no les funciono

—Les ruego que paguen su comida y se larguen antes de que llame a la policía. — dijo el encargado, un hombre mayor con canas y un traje un tanto formal, con una sonrisa molesta tratando de aparentar cordialidad aunque les estuviera echando del lugar

Akaashi suspiro y asintió viendo de reojo a yaku sacar su cartera para pagar su parte y la de kuroo, mientras el azabache iba donde los dos _imbéciles_ para sacarlos de allí, los atrajo a la mesa echándoles miradas de descontento a ambos mientras el castaño se alejaba de manera discreta, asqueado por el olor a alcohol.

Después de pagar entre los cuatro la cuenta y de que los únicos sobrios se disculparan por sus respectivos compañeros de apartamento con el encargado salieron del lugar sin saber donde ir

— No iremos a otro restaurante en tu puta existencia Tetsuro — dijo yaku, apartado y tapando su nariz y boca, mientras lo miraba enojado por toda la escena que se armo minutos atrás

— Pero mooooori~ — se quejó en un canturreo el chico de mal peinado tratando de acercarse a abrazar al más bajo, ganándose una patada en el estómago haciéndolo inclinarse hacia el frente soltando algo de aire por la fuerte y repentina presión

—No te acerques, Tetsuro.

Akaashi suspiro antes de soltar un grito de sorpresa al ser tirado por el semi albino directo a un karaoke gritando quien sabe que siendo seguidos por el otro par que mantenía distancia entre ellos, mas que nada porque yaku no soportaba el hedor y kuroo por aprecio a su propia integridad… Mentira, trataba de encimarse sobre yaku cada cinco segundos.   
En el karaoke incluso con las negativas de los dos más bajos en el lugar, ambos más altos pidieron mas licor.

—No soportó el puto olor, alejense de mi. — gruño en un momento dado yaku apartando a Bokuto quien quería que cantara una canción romántica junto a kuro, terminando por hacerle una escena al alejarlo así y ganando una patada.

Al final, akaashi término un tanto bebido cantando junto a Bokuto unas cuantas baladas románticas balanceándose de un pie a otro.   
Kuro, por su parte, quedó junto a él observándolo fijamente como si quisiera decirle algo pero no pudiera o no tuviera el valor

—Mori…

— ¿Que quieres?

— Cuando estas enfadado eres muy bonito

Yaku le miro hastiado, alejándose tratando de encubrir su leve sonrojo por el cumplido.  
Kuro sonrió coqueto y volvió a tratar de lanzarse sobre él para abrazarlo, siendo esquivado nuevamente.

Dieron las once y media de la noche cuando akaashi, más sobrio por haber dormido unos minutos en el sofá del karaoke apoyado en las piernas de Bokuto quien seguía bebiendo, se retiró arrastrando al búho pues al día siguiente el último tenia entrenamiento

— ¡Keiji, no me dejes solo con kuroo! — grito el pequeño castaño ganándose una mirada que denotaba un gran “lo lamento, no puedo hacer nada Yaku-san” del azabache menor mientras se llevaba a cuestas a Bokuto quien repartía besos por donde pudiera repitiendo el apellido de su compañero en distintas variantes hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que no se escuchase

—… Bueno, Tetsuro… — murmuro nuevamente viendo al chico que le veía como a una presa — Vamos a casa… Comportate.

Tuvo que tomar su mano, arrastrándolo del lugar, para lograr salir del karaoke.   
Akaashi se había encargado de pagar todo, por lo que mucho no había que hacer allí.

La caminata se volvió tediosa luego de unos minutos de salir, incluso si estaban cerca del departamento, ya que kuroo comenzó a coquetearle de manera descarada todo el camino, tratando de abrazarlo o tomar su mano mientras el castaño a duras penas lograba disimular sus evasivas ante los cariños del azabache.

—Mori, bajo la luz de la luna te vez mas adorable que de costumbre — dijo de manera melosa kuroo al pasar frente a un parque, esa noche no había luna siquiera, lo que los iluminaba era una farola

El ex liberó soltó un suspiro hastiado, no pensaba prestarle atención, lo suyo solo eran desvaríos de borracho… Seguramente ni pensaba eso de el, y se le hacía costumbre coquetear al estar borracho, ya que sobrio era un asco aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

— Si fueras mujer, mori, querría tener centenares de hijos contigo — volvió a decir Tetsuro, con el claro tono de borracho que traía desde el restaurante

— Cierra el pico, soy hombre y aunque fuera mujer no tendría tus hijos, dioses. pobre mundo si llegasen a haber minis tetsuro’s rondando por allí — se quejo en voz alta el castaño sacando las llaves al estar a una cuadra del apartamento

—¡Mori-chan, que cruel!~

— No le copies las francés a oikawa.

— Eres malo morí — murmuro el azabache mirandolo con las manos a sus costados

subieron las escaleras llegando a la puerta del apartamento, y cuando acercó las llaves a la puerta para abrir fue trabado por un _kabedon_ mal hecho, haciéndolo soltar una carcajada

— ¿Que haces, cariño? — preguntó juguetón, aunque asqueado por el olor que desprendía el azabache, antes de subir la mirada al mismo notando la seriedad en sus facciones — ¿Kuroo?

La respuesta a todo, fue un beso en los labios que le hizo hacer una mueca de asco, desagradable, malditamente desagradable y vomitivo.  
Al separarse kuro lo miro serio pero ido mientras el lo seguía mirando con los ojos abiertos con algo de miedo y sintiendo algo de asco por aquel beso

— Morisuke, te amo pequeño imbécil — fue lo único que dijo el azabache antes de caer desmayado sobre el hombro de un shockeado castaño que no sabia que diablos hacer.

 


	4. Capitulo 4

_ No hacía demasiado frío, por el contrario, el día era bastante caluroso y se notaba que estaban cerca del verano; El castaño sentía el aire pesado a su alrededor mientras caminaba a casa, su morral hacia pesados sus hombros y la ropa se le pegaba en la piel de manera incómoda gracias al abundante sudor causado por la temperatura y movimiento, se sentía limitado a moverse hacia adelante de manera casi robótica para llegar rápidamente a casa, gran idea la suya optar por irse caminando y no ir en tren… No es que viviera muy lejos pero dios santo, hacía demasiado calor para estar fuera de casa y era peor siendo que cargaba con actividad física anterior a salir a la calle. _

 

_ Estaba seguro de que todo aquello no era bueno para su salud, si bien hacía calor, había viento y el estaba más que sudado, podría darle una pulmonía o quien sabe. _

_ Sentía que necesitaba sobre pensar todo para matar el tiempo en lo que llegaba a casa, pasó junto a una casa bastante pulcra pero con el patio repleto de gatos, no pudo evitar acercarse a uno de estos y detenerse a acariciarlos. De su bolsillo derecho sacó algunos bocaditos para gatos y se lo entregó al pequeño minino para luego seguir; En aquella casa vivía un amigo que no veía desde el día anterior, pasaría a saludar de no ser porque necesitaba llegar y llenar su estómago con comida. _

 

_ Dejó al pequeño gatito en paz y tomó nuevo rumbo a casa, al llegar noto la misma sin casi nadie, sus padres seguro trabajaban aún, no sabía la hora. Pero aun así habían algunas luces prendidas, la de su cuarto específicamente y… No recordaba haber dejado las mismas prendidas.  _

_ Saco las llaves de su bolsillo e ingreso en la casa para luego tirar su morral en la mesa de la cocina mientras él se dedicaba a preparar algo de comer, tomó el cuchillo de entre los utensilios.  _

_ Escucho unos pasos y el sonido de madera ceder ante la presión, los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron y tomó con fuerza el mango del cuchillo entre sus manos, ¿Y si era un ladrón? ¿No sería mejor tirar el cuchillo y salir corriendo? Al menos así se salvaría de lo que fuera a pasarle si era algún ladrón extremista.  _

_ Pero por el contrario de ser un ladrón o algo por el estilo, se encontró con un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años, de altura media, cabello ondulado y marrón oscuro. No tenía idea de quién era el hombre, yaku estaba temblando con miedo mientras se alejaba ante su cercanía.  _

 

_ — ¿Mori-chan? ¡Soy tu tío segundo, tu madre me dejó quedarme aquí! Baja ese cuchillo _

 

_ El pequeño castaño no creía llegar a acabar bien con ese hombre de ahí en adelante _

 

Tetsuro estaba rígido a la espera de que Sugawara y Akaashi no le asesinaran, les estaba relatando a detalle la forma en que morisuke había cambiado desde la semana anterior, ambos chicos se giraron para verse el uno al otro y luego negaron 

 

— Kuroo, esto es por tu estado, cuando te deje con yaku yo estaba algo… Pasado de copas, y no pensaba claramente… Se que yaku casi me suplicó que no te dejará —  murmuró el otro azabache mientras observaba al más alto desde su lugar, el rostro de Tetsuro se desencajó 

 

— ¿Suplico? ¿Tan mal le caigo? Pensé que después de estos años compartidos entre el y yo había mínimo algo de amistad — comenzó a decir el azabache, tal vez estaba siendo melodramático o quien sabe que, pero no pensaba que yaku tuviera algo en su contra al punto de suplicar por no quedarse a solas 

 

Suga abrió los ojos un tanto de más al verle en aquel estado, comenzó a negar con las manos mientras abría la boca para hablar 

 

— Kuroo, calma, no se refiere a eso — el conocido “chico refrescante” comenzó a decir mientras bajaba sus manos y suspiraba — Veras, Tetsuro. Yaku tiene un problemita, pequeño… Insignificante… Poco importante… Le tiene pavor a la gente borracha, ha llegado a llorar en ocasiones donde hemos salido de paseo y encontramos por el camino a algún borracho… 

 

El gato negro alzó una ceja y, ya calmado, paso su vista del peli plateado a la lechuza, quien no tardó en asentir con la cabeza 

 

— ¿Por qué? — soltó, con curiosidad y preocupación, el hecho de que el castaño le ignorará y retrocediera tanto en la relación de amistad que traían hacía siete años le traía muy afectado. Los dos chicos frente a el negaron con la cabeza y se alzaron de hombros dándole a entender que no sabían tanto del tema 

 

— Siempre que yaku trata de contarnos… — comenzó uno mientras veía al mesero, nada más y nada menos que suguru daishou, acercarse con sus bebidas 

 

— Él acaba llorando — le comenta rápidamente el otro intentando acabar de decirle aquello antes de que la serpiente se acercara de más y escuchara la plática, lastimosamente este de todas formas escucho 

 

— Vaya, vaya — siseo el de cabello verde dejando las bebidas en la mesa antes de poner una de sus manos en su cadera — Pero mira a quienes tenemos aquí… Él cuervito albino, la lechuza bonita y el gato roñoso ¿De quien hablan? 

 

Tetsuro chasqueo la lengua al escuchar como le llamaban, Suguru era un viejo compañero de primaria y secundaria de yaku y aun así este de todas formas se metía con el mismo cada que podía; Si se enteraba del pavor del castaño a los borrachos seguramente… Seguramente le haría la vida imposible 

 

— ¿Qué haces aquí, serpiente venenosa? — preguntó con un gruñido el de ojos ámbar mientras la serpiente le sacaba la lengua de manera burlona 

 

— Bueno… La familia de mika es dueña del café, así que estoy trabajando — comentó a la ligera el chico para luego poner una mueca de seriedad — Ahora… En Serio, ¿De quien hablan? los estoy escuchando hace un minuto a lo mucho y creo que se de quien hablan, aunque tengo mis dudas y no quiero meter la pata 

 

Por mucho que el azabache no quisiera, el albino mordió su labio y movió los mismos formando con estos un “yaku” que hizo que daishou dejara la bandeja a un lado y se centrará en todos los integrantes de la mesa 

 

— Lo de los borrachos… — murmuró sin quitar su rostro de seriedad — ¿Que paso?

 

— ¿Estas enterado del tema? 

 

— Más o menos, paso cuando morisuke y yo estábamos iniciando secundaria… — dijo el ex capitán de las serpientes soltando un suspiro

 

Tetsuro chasqueo la lengua nuevamente, detestaba la naturalidad por la que llamaba al pequeño castaño por su nombre de pila, sabia que era por que en aquellos tiempos eran amigos, compañeros como mínimo, y eso le molestaba. Daishou le empujó en su lugar y se sentó donde estaba segundos atrás 

 

— ¿Sabes todos los detalles? Paso algo, y no sabemos como tratar 

 

— si… Bueno, aunque se la mayor parte… No se si a yaku le guste que diga todo 

 

— ¿Tan malo es lo que le paso? — pregunto Tetsuro, de mala gana, hacia el de cabello verde quien sin pensárselo asintió y soltó un pequeño suspiro 

 

—Pero… ¿Qué es lo que pasó esta vez con morí? — pregunta la serpiente dirigiendo la vista al cuervo albino quien desvió la mirada hacia Akaashi y luego a kuroo, él siguió el camino y acabó con la vista en Akaashi esperando que se explicara 

 

— Hace un semana… koutaro y yo invitamos a yaku y kuroo, porque queríamos contarles algo, pero acabamos bebiendo todos… Hasta yaku y… Bueno, pensé que no pasaría nada, estaba algo pasado de copas y bueno… — el chico de pestañas curvilíneas y bonitas se giró al azabache en espera de que este acabará lo que estaba explicando 

 

— No sé qué fue exactamente lo que paso, pero yaku me evita como nunca, y me trata como si apenas nos conociéramos… 

 

El ex capitán de las serpientes hizo una mueca seria al escuchar absolutamente todo lo que, de manera resumida, había pasado 

 

_ Tal y como había esperado, morisuke y su ‘tío’ no se habían llevado en lo absoluto.  _

_ La madre del castaño le había contado que durante un tiempo indefinido aquel hombre que, al parecer, era su tío segundo se quedaría a vivir con ellos y, muy para su desgracia, dormiría con él en su cuarto por falta de cuarto para invitados.  _

_ El mayor era una molestia, roncando fuertemente en las noches, gritando cada que intentaba hacer deberes, quejándose de la comida que preparaba para su madre, cambiandole los canales cada  que podía descansar y ver alguno de sus programas favoritos, el hombre había tomado el control de la casa cuando sus padres no se encontraban. Pero aquello no era nada, a comparación de lo que vendría luego de aquello; Su tío comenzó a estar fuera durante las tardes, en su inicio comenzó a tomar aquello como alguna clase de regalo de algún dios o lo que fuera, tardes calmas y silenciosas, volvía a tener el control de lo que hacía… _

_ Pero supo que se equivocó, en todo sentido, aquello fue la calma antes de la tormenta. _

_ Su supuesto tío era un alcohólico. Y del tipo acosador.  _

 

_ Cada tarde al llegar a casa tenía tiempo para él, pero al pasar dos horas de su llegada su tío aparecía, más borracho que una cuba y destilando un aborrecible hedor a alcohol… Pero, eso no quedaba allí, el hombre apenas llegar se le apegaba de más, y comenzaba a tocarle de una forma que le incomodaba. Era pequeño, no sabía realmente que hacer, la primera vez se apartó y acabó recibiendo un golpe que le hizo soltar lágrimas.  _

 

_ A la llegada de su madre intentó contarle sobre aquello, más su tío ahora sobrio, negó todo al no recordarlo y su madre acabó por tomar aquello como una mentira en intento infantil de llamar su atención. Acabó con un castigo por mentir, volvió a suceder otra vez aquello al día siguiente, y siguiente y siguiente, y volvió a intentar hablar, esta vez con su padre, quien le trato de mentiroso y acabó con otro castigo “¿Quien tocaría a un niño?” preguntó al aire y agregó “Sólo le pasa a las niñas, morisuke, deja de tratar de dejar mal a tu tío”.  _

_ El pequeño castaño, de once, acabó sintiéndose tal cual lo llamaban; un mentiroso, Aunque no lo fuera, aunque fuera verdad todo. _

 

—Cuando estábamos en secundaria, apenas iniciando primer año, vino a vivir con yaku uno de sus tíos —comenzó a contar Suguru, mientras tomaba aire — en clases el pequeño morí siempre se quejaba, porque su tío era una molestia… Aunque de un día para otro dejo de hablar de él y a empezar a no querer ir a casa temprano o siquiera llegar 

 

Koushi alzó una ceja y se acercó más por sobre la mesa, en un intento de que el de cabello tan verde como la piel una serpiente  no hablara demasiado alto. Tenía dudas, mas no hablaría ni preguntaria hasta que el chico contara todo lo necesario para comprender, más Kuroo no era igual que el albino o el menor.

 

— ¿Que diablos tiene que ver su jodido tío y su forma de comportarse en esto, daishou? — preguntó con un tono un tanto enfadado al no comprender a dónde iba todo, Suguru todo los ojos ante la estupidez de la pregunta contraria 

 

— ¿Y si mejor escuchas? — pregunto alzando una ceja, hastiado, el chico nunca sería profesor por su poca paciencia con los que no soportaba. Aunque si era con su querida mika podría enseñar y explicar todo hasta el último detalle — No seré detallado, aún no se si yaku estará o no feliz de que cuente esto, solo les diré lo necesario 

 

Kuroo bufo y se cruzó de brazos absteniéndose de hablar solo para escuchar los pocos detalles que soltaría la  _ jodida  _ serpiente 

 

_ Un año entero había pasado, con el acoso de su borracho tío tras él, y poco a poco se volvía más temeroso cada que veía a alguien borracho. Temía que fuesen iguales a su tío, sus padres aun no le creían pues habían visto que este se apartaba de más de su tío; Pensaban que simplemente no lo soportaba y que quería que se fuera, cuando la realidad era que temía que el hombre le tocará nuevamente o que lo golpeara por no dejarse  _

 

_ Un par de veces, al intentar escapar, el gran treintañero lo golpeaba en el rostro sin pensarlo y cuando llegaban sus padres a casa, mentía  _

 

_ — Tuve una pelea, unos chicos me molestaron — claro ganaba una nueva reprimenda, pero ya se había acostumbrado  _

 

_ En clases podía descansar, hasta el momento en que Suguru hacia la pregunta  _

 

_ — ¿Que paso, morí? — preguntaba siempre sin mirarle mas que de reojo, obviamente volvía a mentir _

 

_ — Me crucé con unos idiotas en un callejón, no te preocupes— y aunque no fuera así, Suguru hacía como que le creía  _

 

Suguru volvió a aclarar su garganta, desde la cocina alguien comenzó a llamarlo, pero lo ignoro por unos minutos para, al menos, contar la primera parte de la história

 

— Yaku mentía muy seguido desde ese día, había días en que sus tareas tenían marcas de haberse mojado, como si hubiera llorado… Y aparecía con golpes, no tan seguido, pero siempre mentía sobre las razones; Poco después de un año y medio me enteré que era lo pasaba.

 

Kuroo comenzó a poner aún más atención que antes en aquel momento y Koushi junto a Keiji no quedaban atrás 

 

_ Poco a poco todo comenzaba a sobrepasar al pequeño castaño, absolutamente todo, sus notas en la escuela habían bajado gracias a que solía caer dormido; Su tío dejó de acosarlo en la tarde por el cambio horario de sus padres en el trabajo y comenzó a hacerlo durante las noches, en su cuarto, pues llevaba bebidas y se emborrachaba durante las noches. _

_ Nunca le dejaba dormir y, para colmo, se quejaba en las mañanas por su despertador. _

 

_ en un día específico, yaku cayó dormido en clases durante un examen, Suguru en ese entonces se sentaba junto a él y noto que no solo había caído dormido sino que además de aquello el pequeño en estatura estaba llorando.  _

_ La maestra les llamó la atención a ambos, a Suguru por no estarle prestando atención a su evaluación y a morisuke por caer dormido  _

 

_ Yaku no se negó a salir del salón como castigo, sabía que no tenía otra alternativa, Suguru también salió sin quejas… Pero este no se quedaría callado cuando quedara a solas con morisuke  _

 

_ — ¿Qué diablos te pasa, minino? Habla, no voy a soportar que me vuelvas a mentir ¡Estabas llorando! — le dijo el de cabellos verdes exaltado al pequeño castaño, quien se achicó en su lugar sin querer hablar — yaku, nos conocemos desde primaria… No eres así ¿Qué pasa? Puedes hablarme sobre eso  _

 

_ Pero morisuke se negaba, sintiéndose una miniatura incluso más pequeña de lo que le hacían sentir siempre, unas pequeñas lágrimas escaparon de sus mejillas y en aquel momento la serpiente le abrazó sin pensarlo, dejando que llorara tanto como necesitará sin pedir más, yaku acabó por hablar luego de unos minutos  _

 

_ — No quiero estar en casa, mi tío… Él… Mis padres no me creen… Y yo… — claro, por los hipidos y la forma tan baja en la que hablaba no era muy fácil entender que decía; La profesora salió, y al verlos de tal forma les dejo ir a lavar el rostro de yaku y luego a la enfermería para que se calmara. _

 

_ En la enfermería yaku aclaro todo, aun con el rostro repleto de lágrimas secas y con la nariz moqueando.  _

 

_ — ¡Dios santo! ¿Y no hiciste alguna denuncia? Yaku, no somos tan pequeños, puedes hacer esa denuncia… Tenemos trece años… — comenzó a decir el chico mientras acomodaba el cabello del pequeño gatito quien negó con la cabeza  _

 

_ — Me trataran como mentiroso… — murmuró y volvió a hipar con los ojos cristalizados; Suguru no se dio por vencido, lo que resto del año le ayudó a estar lo más posible fuera de casa, invitandolo a quedarse a dormir por supuestas tareas, sus notas subieron y sus padres no pudieron quejarse. _

_ Pero aquello no cesó el acoso que su tío ejercía sobre él cada vez que estaba ebrio; El hedor a alcohol aún era el causante de sus más grandes pesadillas. _

 

_ Tiempo comenzó a pasar nuevamente, las veces en que yaku no estaba en casa se volvieron en su contra, pues su tío tomaba el doble o triple que antes al no tener nada que hacer ni nadie que le viera en casa, morisuke pagaba las consecuencias; El toqueteo se volvió peor, el llanto se volvió su enemigo pues no quería mostrarse débil, pero aun así el mayor no se detenía  _

 

_ Jugaba con él, sin más, comenzando a desvestirle y a lamerle o besarlo a la fuerza y de la nada, dejando aquel horrible sabor en sus labios. Morisuke acababa con arcadas o ganas de vomitar.  _

 

_ Pero aquel día, aquel día fue incluso peor, había pasado toda la semana durmiendo en casa de Suguru y eso no le hacía gracia a su tío, sus padres no se quejaban pues sus notas seguían en aumento. _

_ Pero su tío…  _

_ Cuando volvió a casa el lunes por la tarde noche, luego de un largo entrenamiento en el equipo de vóley junto a Suguru, se encontraba cansado y sudado, con la ropa pegada pues no había siquiera podido cambiarse o ducharse. Su tío le asaltó apenas verle, comenzó a desgarrarle la ropa, el hedor a alcohol le tenía asqueado y con ganas de llorar pero, por mas que quisiera, no podía escapar. _

_ El treintañero le besaba de una manera repugnante mientras lo tocaba, arcadas se ahogaban en aquel beso. _

_ Fue lanzado a la sala, al caer en el suelo golpeó su espalda. No tardó en querer escapar al notar que aquello sería peor que nunca que no se detendría, vio al hombre comenzar a sacar su propia ropa mientras las lágrimas que había retenido salían por completo de sus ojos. No espero que, justo allí, en ese momento, sus padres llegaran temprano y encontraran a su supuesto tío intentando abusar sexualmente de él.  _

 

_ La policía no tardó en llegar, se llevaron a su tío, y sus padres se disculparon con el castaño en un mar de llanto; Si bien estaba agradecido de que se llevaran a ese hombre, el trauma ya estaba allí. _

 

— El tío de yaku era un borracho, un borracho acosador y aparentemente pedofilo… Uno del tipo que no le importaba el sexo, al parecer y… Llevaba dos años viviendo junto a yaku, en una casa donde sus padres no estaban más de un par de horas… Pueden sacar sus conclusiones a partir de eso… — tomo aire — ese hombre solo se fue una vez los padres de yaku… Le encontraron propasandose de más. Yaku jamas supero su temor a los borrachos… Kuroo, no le habrás hecho algo, ¿Verdad?

 

El azabache quedó observando a la nada unos segundos, intentando recordar si había o no hecho algo, fue en vano, no recordaba nada aunque estaba seguro de que jamás le haría nada al menor; Negó con la cabeza 

 

— No recuerdo, pero no le hice nada que yo sepa… — murmuró el chico azabache mientras el de pelo verde le observaba, juzgandolo de arriba a abajo sin pudor 

 

Todo el grupo se quedó en silencio, entre una y otra cosa, llamaron nuevamente a Suguru y este sin pensarlo se levantó dando una leve reverencia para, luego de tomar su bandeja, dirigirse a la cocina donde aparentemente le buscaban. 

Sugawara soltó el aire que traía acumulado y apoyó su mentón en la mesa mientras que Akaashi se apoyaba contra la ventana.

Kuroo lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás intentando encontrar un recuerdo, aunque fuera borroso, de aquella noche… Debía volver a confrontar a yaku para aclarar todo ¿Que le había hecho?

**Author's Note:**

> *Tengo un pequeño headcanon sobre yaku y suguru yendo a la misma secundaria y tomándose un cierto odio en preparatoria pera luego volver a una especie de amistad al llegar a la universidad por culpa de la relación de dos de sus pequeños kōhais


End file.
